Emerald Dreams
by KellerFTW
Summary: Falling in love with my Master Loki. 'Nuff said.
1. A Stone

The day was drawing to a close at my restaurant as I finished the last of the dining area vacuuming. "Hey, I gotta go pick up my kid, think you can tidy up from here?" I nodded as my gum bubble popped under my nose. She left without further conversation. I never made friends well, being incredibly brash and not being able to hide how I feel about someone. Most people I know thought I was cold and rude, when really I just longed for someone as misunderstood and troubled as I was to talk to. Stuck in this dead-end job I really desired change, well something-anything.

'Ouch!' The old emerald necklace my grandmother gave me plucked my baby hairs on the back of the neck, I don't even know why I wear this thing. She left my cousins and mother a ton of money but left me a shabby old necklace with a giant horrid green stone in the very center. My mother told me grandma held it very close and dear so I keep the ugly thing around my neck. I noticed that sometimes when I am feeling particularly lonely, is seems to warm up on my chest. Kind of like about n-

**-BOOM-** A flash of blue lightning followed the loud noise that shook my entire building. Being so startled by the noise, I hadn't noticed I dropped the vacuum on the floor, still running. Instead, I was staring at the figure that had appeared from the source of where the light met the ground. As his eyes rose up to meet mine, I started to panic and dove under the nearest booth. I could hear him saying something and the glass front doors suddenly shattered. "Oh my god... I'm dead fucking meat.."

"Tiny creature, where have you scampered off to..?" he said in a very soft and low voice, with an accent I didn't recognize. Not seeing me yet, he took something he was holding and shot out a beam of fire at a table next to me that he thought I was under. Suddenly he stopped where he was and bent down to look at me, cowering under the table. "There you are.." a long and pointy face suddenly appeared, smiling at me menacingly.

"Wha..whha-" before I could even finish my sentence he yanked me up on my feet by my arm and glared at me.

"Don't be daft, midgaurdian. Where have you put my pendant?" Not being able to hold back crying, I wasn't able to conjure up words to make a response for him. "Ack, vile thing! Nevermind that now... What to do with you?" He then simply dropped me into a crumpled heap on the floor.

A few seconds passed of him thinking deeply after tossing me on the floor and I finally managed to say "Please.. I need to go.. home... please don't hurt me.." This appeared to anger him and he picked me up again by my collar and grabbed my face to meet his. He was still smiling.

"Are you frightened, darling?" he whispered, his grin becoming even more menacing and showing his pointy teeth. "You should be, because you posses something that happens to belong to me. Let's have it, then?" He stuck out his other hand, expecting me to give him something.

"I don't.." I had no idea what he wanted, then suddenly my necklace grew incredibly hot and rose out of my shirt and into his free hand. It seemed he had obtained what he wanted, then dropped me on the floor again. I looked up to see him clutching my necklace with that terrifying smile stretched across his face still. I noticed he seemed to be wearing a cape of dark green to match his gold and leather clad armor._ 'Who is this clown?'_ I thought to myself. Whoever he was he had the physical strength and the (what appeared to be magical) weapon to bring serious harm to me. It looked kind of like a scythe with a blue orb in the center that appeared to power the thing. As he paced back and forth triumphantly with my necklace, his raven colored hair billowed behind him. _'He can't be from around here... some psycho with a cape from a nearby renaissance fair? But how did he get here on the lightning..? Never mind that, am I going to die?'_ thoughts racing in my head I tried not to start conflict with him and choked it down.

_ 'I gotta get out of here..'_ I started to crawl for the door when he finally acknowledged me again and picked me up by my collar so he could turn me to face him.

"Now where on this miserable planet do you think you're going, darling? I couldn't possibly celebrate the return of my precious soul stone alone, could I?" Suddenly, there was nothing but white around us and a huge swirl of wind all around me, then lightning of some sort pulled both of of us upwards and made me feel like I was going to be sick from the force. There seemed to be no air to breathe and I felt more and more nauseous when as quickly as it started-we fell, hard. As we slammed onto a stone floor my ankle snapped. Pain shot up my whole leg as he let me double over on the floor to clutch my injured ankle tenderly.

I heard a laugh then. "Silly things, don't bend to absorb the fall! ...Oh well come here then." it was the first time I had seen any emotion other than sick and sadistic joy from my fear; concern. I flinched as he took his weapon and pointed it at my ankle. Warmth spread up and down the seemingly broken area and it was locked back into correct position as if nothing had ever happened. "Feel better?" I met his eyes and then I was flooded with a feeling of 'maybe he might not hurt me..' I hadn't noticed before, but his eyes were dark green and beautiful. I felt suddenly unable to look away from him...

"Now!" I snapped out of the trance. "Let me show you to your quarters-don't fight! Make it easy on yourself.. I er.. don't want to see you hurt again-but don't think I will react lightly if you try anything stupid." He pushed open a door to a dimly lit room that he ushered me into. The walls and all of the furniture were draped in a thick lavish red and gold fabric, giving the room a very royal and comfortable atmosphere. Candles in corners of the room gave it a warm glow to match the mid-evil theme. "Does it suit your needs..?" I looked to see his expectant face waiting for an answer.

"I don't understand still.. wh-why am I here with you?" He looked hurt at this answer and turned away.

"What more was I to expect I suppose..?" he said to himself, then slammed the door behind him as he walked out. I was alone, in a place I didn't recognize, a place of which we traveled to in a manner I never knew existed, and was taken here by a man who is obviously out of his mind.


	2. My New Room

When I finally woke up from my deep slumber on top of the royally large bed, all of the thoughts of what had happened came rushing back._ 'Where am I…?'_ I didn't realize how cold and hungry I was through all of the confusion, god my feet are cold. I looked around and saw a door open across the room with warm steam coming out of it. _'A bath!'_ As I crept around the corner to look into the steamy room, I saw a lavish washroom to match the rest of the decor. This is exactly what I needed, a hot bath.

My mother came to mind suddenly. _'Heh, if you could only see me now, ma. Kidnapped by a crazy stranger who took me to a beautiful medieval castle where I have no Idea what will happen to me.' _She died a few years ago and left me with her house to live in all alone. My father moved a long ways away after him and my mom divorced, and it had been me and her through thick and thin until recently when some maniac took her life in a hold up. From then I have been very weary of strangers, knowing anyone could turn into a dangerous murderer at any moment. The man who took me here was obviously no exception, other than the fact that he fixed my ankle…

**-Knock knock-** Water splashed as I jumped from the sound that broke the peaceful silence in the room. "Uuuh… I'm not.. er.. decent! Not ready!" I jumped out of the water (which was no longer warm) and grabbed the nearest robe. I stumbled to the giant door and I pulled the deep red garment over my wet, and now cold, body. "Just a second!" More, this time impatient, knocking at the door.

"My. You should… tie that up, don't you think?" I blushed intensely as I closed the robe quickly. "You're going to be ready soon… for… dinner, then?" His eyes were raking up and down me and he got out that last part of his sentence, that menacing smile appearing back again, giant teeth showing.

"Yes I'll do that… I'll be out later!" **-SLAM-** I felt almost ashamed he saw me partially disrobed, but at the same time… No what was I thinking!

"There are dressings in the green cabinet for you, then!" He called through the door, after that I could hear him chuckling to himself as he walked away. I had no idea what his plans were for me, but I know I needed to get out. How!? We traveled here on a section of lightning, how would I ever get home? For now I just needed to do what he said…

"Pfft, what?" I pulled a long, shiny, and dark green dress out of the cabinet. _'A dress. My worst enemy.'_ My personal sense of "style" consisted of sweat shirts, combat boots, and jeans. However, if I cooperate maybe he will have pity on me and take me home. I will just have to put on my big girl pants and go be an obedient prisoner. I didn't really feel like a prisoner though, which I found very strange.

Once I got the tight dress on, I went back into the bathroom to comb out my mess of hair. All the water was drained and dried out of the tub. _'That can't be! I…I was just in here! Oh my god, this place is really powered by some kind of freaky voodoo magic!' _My clothes were also gone. I figured I might as well quickly accept what's going on around me and just roll with it in the mean time, and finish trying to make my hair look a little better. I finally got a chance to take a good look at myself in the mirror and by god did I look like a mess. My dirty blonde hair was all wet and ratty looking at the sides of my rather long face. I have very (almost alien-like) large brown eyes and a small nose that makes them look even bigger in contrast. Not only to mention I have giant lips to match my already disproportioned face, I also have milky pale white skin to amplify everything. My body type was rather tall in comparison to other girls, making me feel like a freaky Amazonian giant. My mother insisted I be involved in sports from age 4 until I was old enough to know I HATED physical activity in a competitive setting like that, just long enough to make my legs rather thick looking. I've always felt awkward with my physical appearance, however in this dress I did look quite slimmed down.

**-Pound pound-** "Are you QUITE finished, then? Dinner has been getting cold, darling! Please, come join me?" I gave myself one last stare-down in the old mirror and got my game face on, ready to work my way home. I walked over to the door, opened it, and forced a smile back at the tall and slender stranger who looked so ready for dinner.


	3. Myra

He walked in front of me as he led me towards the dining area down the hall, the smell of food making me practically salivate. **-GURGLE- **_'Oh god I'm hungry!_' I thought about it; I hadn't eaten since my lunch break on my shift at work and having no sense of time that could have been over twenty four hours ago.

As dire as my whole situation was, I felt strangely comfortable in the company of this man. He kept looking back at me to make sure I was following him and smiling-but not like the smile before! This one was with no teeth was more excited looking, obviously in contrast with the one from earlier. I kept shuddering to myself thinking about what he now has the power to do, but has yet to take advantage of_. 'Why? Why me? Why this dress? Why the meal if he was just going to take my life?'_ I had so many questions to ask him, but he was so intimidating; six foot something, long and menacing face, and his very strange attire. I had no clue what he was capable of and had no idea what he would do if I upset him or made him not want to make me comfortable anymore. _'Escape. Figure it out.'_ I kept looking at all of the windows we passed, but it was pitch black outside; all I could make out was... snow on the ground? This didn't make any sense because back home it is August and averaging about 95% in east California (where I'm from.) _'That... That means I'm across the planet... I'll never get home if I leave alone. What... I can't...'_ I started to cry as this realization began to sink like a rock in my lower stomach.

"Are you not gleeful, darling?" he picked up my chin so that I would look into his eyes when I saw his look of pity and sadness.

"Why would I be!?" I shouted through crying after turning away from him quickly to cry some more. "I'm never getting home; I'm probably supposed to be at work right now! Where are we, even? I have no idea what you want from me!" I turned around completely and buried my face in my hands to sob as quietly as I could.

"Shhhh..." He wrapped his strong arms around me from behind and held me tightly. I suddenly felt a little more relaxed but was incredibly confused at this. He even rubbed the sides of my shoulders and put his chin on top of my head. In his embrace I seemed to fit perfectly. I relaxed my shoulders even more and he took this opportunity to hold me even closer to him. He smelled like leather and spicy musk oil, a rather entrancing combination. I opened my eyes suddenly as he started to speak, his chin still resting gently on my head. "I will explain everything soon, for now I just want you to be as comfortable as possible. My name is Loki, and I mean no harm to you. Share in this moment with me, darling?" he finally let me go and gestured towards the empty seat at the giant wood table with food crammed all over it.

I sat down in my chair as told, but was still totally perplexed. "Why do you need me here? How did you know where to find me?" I glanced at all of the food but my need to know what is going to happen outweighed my hunger.

He sat down carefully in his chair, grabbed a huge gold goblet, and sipped what smelled like red wine from here. He smiled with his teeth again this time after being satisfied from the drink. His eyes darted back up at me again, "Can it be more simplistic? The emerald you were destined to gain belongs in my possession. See; the person who passed it to you was the meddling mortal who found the stone in your realm when I was much younger. My father realized my potential and thirst for great power and sadly I was not ready he felt." I noticed his smile fade. "However, the burdened lies upon me no longer! Once I foresaw who had claim to the stone at this time and was most fortuned to find it was you; a delicate and beautiful creature." He took another sip of wine, this time much more generous. "Luck happened to seek you out, for you see my plan originally was just to slay you where you stood!" The joy in his eyes was incredibly disturbing. "For you see my pet, the stone ties itself to the person who holds it close. I'm sure a fallen friend or elder bequeathed it to you?"

"M...my grandmother. She left it to me in her will..." All the visions of my mother being confused at how insistent my grandmother was about me having this. "But why me?"

"That reasoning, my dear, was taken with your fallen elder to her next life. I am saddened that you're not more accepting of your fate? Am I not of your taste?" I hadn't really thought about that at this point; he was very slender and tall, but with a strong jaw. I suppose I found him attractive-but this all just seemed crazy.

"I... I'm not really sure..." I trailed off from speaking with eyes fixated on the food. Giant mutton legs, buttery smelling breads, steamy vegetables, and a large cup of wine. I shyly glanced up again to see him chuckle to himself and drink again.

"Eat, pitiful thing, eat!" I didn't need to be told twice. I first went after the bread and shoved it in my mouth and it had to be the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted. I let out a moan of satisfaction as I swallowed the first bite of nourishment. The rest of the dinner continued silently, as I filled my body with the best thing's I've ever tasted; him just across the table, nibbling at some food and sipping at more wine. He obviously had more delicate eating habits than I did.

Finishing up the last few bites of the meat I was holding, I slowed to a halt, dabbing my face as politely as possible. He put his hands together and leaned into them to hold himself up as he looked at me, smiling again. "Now... tell me, frightened creature, what is your name?"

I hesitated, but then figured there was no reason to fool him. I felt very trusting of him, even though every red light in my head was going off, my heart felt open to him. "Myra."


	4. Just a Dream

lHe got up from the table as I said this, walked over to me, and kissed my hand. "Please, have many pleasant dreams." He had a weird inflection on the word dreams, but I thought nothing of it. Immediately there was a soft tingle on my hand where his lips met it, and had a subtle blue glow. "Your energy level mus-ant be to any great lengths, then? Why don't you run along back to your chambers and drift off?"

"Well I am feeling rather..." **-YAWN- **It must have been the food because I suddenly felt my vision begin to blur and my eyes flutter slowly. I looked over in time to see him smiling at my with a very sympathetic face, before my eyes shut for good that night. I could feel my shoulders lean on him and his arms carrying the weight of my body just before I lost consciousness completely.

_I sat up quickly from a laying down position and opened my eyes to see what was around me. My bedroom; my tiny bed with the Harry Potter sheets, my giant whirring and glowing computer, my fish tank glugging in the corner, and my cello in the corner being played by a thin man in a black suit with long hair. There was Loki, playing a soft song on my cello, when he suddenly stopped after noticing I was awake. I could see him set down the bow, smile widely, and stand up to face me. Loki swept towards me while taking off his jacket in one graceful movement, then sat down at the foot of my bed. He leaned forward and swept my loose hair behind my ear, a loving smile on his face. I couldn't help but to lean towards him slightly as his hand pulled away, as if my body was following it. "Now now, miss. We cant have you being so brash and straight forward. I need not of your touch immediately, that will come in due time. For now I am in need of things much greater than mere touch, something the likes of which you'll know as being very... permanent."_

_"What do you mean, permanent?" I looked into his eyes, very confused at his mixed signals. I just noticed his long hand was resting on my bare leg._

_"I sought the likes of you out for one reason originally, my great emerald. It posses the power of many worlds to me and I have longed for its power for a long time. Possessor of the stone holds great power within also, that meaning you my darling.." He kissed my hand after that sentence, then chuckled a little. "__I would have killed you on the spot had the stones power not been incredibly magnified without you and this is very much in my favor also!" He could see the frightened look on my face and grabbed my hand harder so I wouldn't pull it away. "Please my darling, understand; I need you to be with me from now on. I need you to be near my when I use the stone. You and I, ruling all the realms, together!" His smile was large and excited._

_"Why here? Why did you tease me with home..?" I finally got my hand to yank away from him and clutched my blanket that smelled like home as I began to cry._

_"Please no my love, your home is here now, where you now belong! I can conger you anywhere you like, but heed this warning, human girl..." His voice got very low and without looking down he more forcefully grabbed my hand. "No one is to know of my plans, not a soul. Understand very well of this because if I even smell traces of your betrayal, I will seek no points of forgiveness. Free rain of the grounds will be permitted and you will be very well taken care of under my rule. Once I am sure of your allegiance I will allow you to make trips home, but whatever do you desire this for? I have spent many a nights watching as you go about your life; you're lonely, are you not?" I turned to face him again slowly, as his voice got much more gentle. His threatening attitude from before was easily washed over with obvious feelings of compassion. I stopped crying and just stared into his eyes, intense but with a soft green color. I noticed he has a bad habit of not being able to hold back smiling really wide with his teeth, I was hooked. I cared for this man now, I longed for his touch and wished he would hold me forever. I want to hang on every beautiful word that flows out of his mouth with his amazing accent. I needed him to want to touch me... _

_"Now back to what I was say-" I hopped up on my knees and met my mouth with his, mid sentence. He seemed taken aback, but didn't pull away. He closed his eyes then wrapped his arms around me lovingly. I then put my hands on his face when I kissed him, begging for more as I pulled him on top of me. He kept kissing me, holding himself up with his hands on either side of my head on my pillow. "Myra, you're so stunning... but you see dear, this is just a.." he drifted away slowly towards the ceiling. _

**-GASP- **I shot up from a deep sleep and tried to catch my breath, sweaty and hair all over my face. I looked around immediately; the candles, red drapes, giant cabinet, and washroom from the place before all came flowing back. _A dream..? How.. it felt so real._ I was so excited I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and was practically drenched in sweat, and noticed I was in a small green night gown made of thin silk. In my fit of sleep I had kicked my covers everywhere and had knocked over one of the candles someone put on the bedside stand.

**-KNOCK-KNOCK- "**You sound awake my love, is there truth in my assumption?" He slowly creaked the door open, peering inside as politely as possible. He smiled and looked like he wanted to ask me something. "So... much of the day has gone already, this means you slept well, then!?"

"My hand!" I showed him the blueish burn mark on my hand, "I know you had something to do with me dreaming of... home." and started to cry again. I felt ashamed of myself and tried to pull the red blanket up over my head and hide away from his gaze before he stopped me. He knelt on the floor next to my bed and touched my cheek, his hand even warmer than the dream.

"I just thought this easier, you know, in a setting of home."

"Make what easier..?"

"To remind you of your destiny."

"My..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"For now my pet, you belong to _me._"


End file.
